villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Logan King
Logan King is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 horror/thriller movie Get Out. A member of the Order of the Coagula allied with the Armitage Family, he occupies the body of Andre Hayworth (a friend of Chris Washington, the film's protagonist), while his original, true body is unknown. He was portrayed by LaKeith Stanfield while possessing Andre. Biography Origins 6 months prior to the film's events, Logan was a very old man along with his wife Philomena and decided to obtain a black person's body to achieve pseudo-immortality per the Order's traditions. To that end, the Order's current leader Dean Armitage had his son Jeremy Armitage kidnap Andre to the Armitage mansion. There, Dean and Logan arranged a deal to transfer Logan's brain into Andre's body, and the operation was a success, leaving Logan in complete control. Role Logan first appeared when Dean's daughter Rose brought in Chris to the Armitage Family's annual get-together party. Chris suddenly recognized Logan as an old friend due to the resemblances and finds himself as the subject of the other members, unaware that he's being handpicked as their next target. As Chris stealthily photographs Logan with his camera phone, the phone flash causes Andre to briefly resurface, and he rushes to Chris with a nosebleed, desperately yelling him to "get out". Dean gets his wife Missy and Jeremy to escort Logan from the scene, secretly intending to get Andre back under Logan's control. Dean then claims to Chris that Logan suffered an epileptic seizure, but the skeptical Chris takes Rose on a walk, and out of growing suspicion, he decides to end his stay at the Armitage mansion. Eventually, Chris soon learns about the Order's true intentions and that Rose was luring him to a trap as the Armitage Family intends to sell him to a blind art dealer named Jim Hudson, who intends to possess Chris's body (but only to gain eyesight rather than immortality). He also learned from Jim that Andre himself was subjected to the same process similar to how the groundskeeper Walter became Roman Armitage's host body and the housekeeper Georgina became Marianne Armitage's host body. Eventually, Chris managed to escape after killing off Dean, Missy, and Jeremy while Marianne dies in a car crash after a scuffle against Chris. Later on, Chris managed to free Walter from Roman's control, allowing Walter to shoot Rose and himself, thus ending the Armitage Family's plans once and for all. It is unknown what happened to Logan following the deaths of the Armitage Family afterward, as he was never mentioned or seen again. Trivia *Logan is one of the few characters in the film to have escaped with his actions as he still remains in control of Andre's body while the others (such as Roman and Marianne) end up being killed. *It is unknown of Logan's true appearance as he was only seen in Andre's body the entire time. *It is possible that Andre was dating Rose and that she lured him to the area where he was captured by Jeremy as he is shown to be speaking to his unknown girlfriend on his phone before being captured and Rose and Chris had been dating for 5 months by the start of the events of the film and Andre is revealed to have been missing for 6 months possibly implying Rose began dating Chris after Andre was kidnapped. Andre, however, is not shown in Rose's photo collection of her victims. Navigation Category:Possessor Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:Supremacists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Spouses Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Unseen Category:Fanatics Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Slaver